Reading Vampire Academy
by Kendrawr-Christine
Summary: The gang get called into a part of the school they have never seen before. Lets see how Rose copes with hsving her every thought and feeling aired out to the people around her. Suck Summery xD


Knock, Knock. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head wondering how late for class I was today. The knocks continued, getting louder with each hit, "I'm coming you impatience twat." I glanced over at my alarm clock only to see its 4:34pm, right now I'm ready to kick whoevers ass that woke me up, I don't do well with mornings. "Roza it's me, open the door?" I jump out of bed and hurry to the door only to remember that I'm only in my 'It's hard being this cute' top and my underwear, although Dimitri has already seen me in my underwear (and a lot less) I quickly pull on my dressing gown. I open the door and there is Dimitri looking as badass as ever leaning against my doorway, like the god he is. "What's going on Dimitri? Is Lissa okay?" I ask rubbing the sleep from my eyes and hoping my bed hair wasn't making me look too bad, maybe not as I see him scale my body up and down, concentrate Rose. "We have to go, get dressed." Dimitri said sternly as if he was mentally scolding himself. I gave him a glace over my shoulder as I walked into my bathroom.

I got dresses as fast as I could, but having Dimitri waiting out there for me I took a little more time on my hair, making sure it was exactly how he liked it. When I was satisfied with myself, I walked out the bathroom to see Dimitri smiling to himself, looking through my photo album that was on my desk. "You look so happy here Roz- Rose." I looked over his shoulder at the picture he was talking about, it was one of me and Liss at a fancy dress house party back when we were in Leigh, I was dressed up as wonder woman and she was dresses up as a fairy. "Yeah that was a really good night" I said sitting down on the bed next to him, he sighed. I looked at him "What's wrong?" I asked, he didn't remove his eyes of the picture so I nudged him. "It doesn't matter, come on Rose we have to go people are waiting for us" He got up so fast, putting back my album and waiting for me to follow him, so what did I do? Laid back down on my bed. Dimitri looked at me confused, "Rose what are you doing? Get up we need to go." I just stayed where I was, and I was kind of enjoying seeing him having a bit of a hissy fit so I carried on and said "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what wrong Dimitri, I know something is up so you might as well tell me or I'm just gunna stay here or you will have to carry me there, and before you even think of it please remember I will put up a fight." Feeling happy with my little speech I crossed my arms and gave him a signature Rose Hathaway smile. Dimitri looked at the floor as if I had hit a nerve, I felt a little bad until he came over and slung me over his shoulder.

I kicked and squirmed as much as possible but Dimitri was very strong so after about 5 minute I just let him carry me there, at least I didn't have to walk. He walked down a series of corridors that I've never been down or even knew existed, finally he put me down outside of a door which I'm guessing is where we have to be. I didn't even look at Dimitri, I just went straight for the door, but just before I got to the door he grabbed my waist and pulled me into a hug. Surprised at first I hugged back wondering what was going on, but then I just melted into Dimitri remembering how he held me and just how amazing he smelled. His hand ran through my hair and ended on my waist, he pulled back and just looked at me, we stared at each other for a long moment before he caressed my cheek and gently spoke "You always know if something is wrong Roza, and I know shouldn't tell you what's wrong but I feel I need to tell someone, I miss you Roza so much and it hurts me that we decided not to try for anything." And with that he let go and opened the door.

When we walked into the room to my surprise everyone was there. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Mia, My mother, Alberta, Tasha, Kirova, the whole bunch. "Okay" I held it longer than it needed to be said, "What in the name of hell is going on?" I asked and everyone started talking at once. I heard bits and bobs from each person and putting it together hurt my head, I looked at Dimitri for a bit of help it was way too early for this crap. "Guys! Stop!" Dimitri didn't exactly yell but it got everyone's attention. I mimed a little thank you to him and in return I got a shy smile back, "Right If you don't actually know what's going on the shut up please." This got me a few evil looks from the group, Lissa finally spoke up "No one actually knows what's going on Rose we just got called to this room with no further instruction, except for that package over there." She pauses and almost like some freaky cliché movie everyone in the room except me turned and looked at the box. "Seriously guys why haven't anyone opened it, geez. I could still be having beautiful dreams right now" I grumbled earning a few laughs from Lissa and Tasha and a few eye rolls from Dimitri, Eddie and Adrian. "That's the thing little dampire, we wanted to open it-" He was swiftly cut off by Kirova, "No Mr Ivashkov you, Mr Ozera and Mr Castile wanted to open it, the rest of us wanted to go back to sleep." She said with a matter of factly tone in her voice. "Whatever, anyway as I said we would have opened it but it's addressed to you." He finished this sentence with a wink. Ugh if they had just opened it this without me and just emailed me or something I could still be in bed. "If this is all a bunch of crap then I will murder each and every one of you one by one" I mumbled as I walked over and snatched the envelope off the brown paper and shoved it on the side. "Rose don't you think you should read the letter first?" My mother's voice stopped my hand just as I was about to rip open the box-thing. I just glared at her, but being a Hathaway she stood her ground putting her hand on her hip, reminding me strangely of myself.

I grabbed the letter of the side, and started to read it in my head when Dimitri took it out my hands. "I was reading that Comrade." He raised one eye-brow which just pissed me off more because I still couldn't do that and he wouldn't teach me how. "Seen as we have all been dragged here, we should all get to read the letter Rose. And by the look you are giving me I think I should." He finished with his guardian face on but when I looked into his eyes I saw the humour there. He read the letter aloud…

_Dear Rose,_

_My name is Richelle Mead and I have something I would love to share with you, and all your loved ones. So I wish for the following people to be present: Rose Hathaway, Vasilissa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Eddie Castile, Mia Rinaldi, Adrian Ivashkov, Tasha Ozera, Guardian Dimitri Belikov, Guardian Janine Hathaway, Guardia Alberta Petrov and Headmistress Kirova._

_I have sent you some of my work; I have three books for you to read. Vampire Academy, Frostbite and Shadow Kissed. Half way through chapter 23 was what the future should have been but with different events the future changed. Until these books are read to the group you will not be able to leave these quarters. The door leading to freedom is locked, there is a kitchen, 2 bathrooms and 5 double rooms and 1 single room for sleeping which are named. Good luck Rose, you are going to need it._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Richelle Mead._

I just looked at him not understanding why I needed luck? Lissa echoed my thoughts. "How does this involve Rose? I'm confused and tired." She said with a yawn, which quickly spread around the room. Before anyone could stop me I reached over and opened the package and surely enough there were three books in there. "Right not being funny but I'm going to bed, actually I'm going to see what we have to eat, and then I'm going to bed. We can start these things in the morning." I said plunking the books on the table and venturing of to find the kitchen. I found it, I looked in a couple of cupboards and found some sugar glazed dohnuts. Winning. I brought 2 packets into the living room, everyone is still there, I offer out the delicious snacks, Christian, Eddie, Mia and Dimitri take one. "Bed anyone? I dibs sharing with Lissa!" I call out sticking my tongue out at Christian. "Rose we don't get to choose who we roomie with, the book lady does. Didn't you listen to the letter dumb ass." He responded back in his usual sarcastic tone. I repressed the urge to go and punch him; instead I turned and went to inspect the room arrangements. On the doors were two name, which I guess were who was ment to sleep in each room. The arrangement went like this:

_Lissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. Rose Hathaway and Guardian Belikov. Eddie Castile and Mia Rinialdi. Headmistress Kirova and Tasha Ozera. Guardian Petrov and Guardian Hathaway. Adrian Ivashkov._

Nice one book lady, rooming with the God. I'm down with that. Most of the other people were happy too, only two people looked a little annoyed which was Tasha and Adrian. "Little Dampire we don't get to roomie." He said holding his heart and if it was hurting, I just shook my head at him and laughed. Obviously she was hoping to share a room (and probably more. Slut) with Dimitri, I know we are not together but we still loved each other right? So it kind of counted so I have a justified reason to be pissed off with her, yeah I like my Rose logic. Without another work I walked into my- our room and shut the door behind me, I was happy to what I found. A double bed. Extra winning. Oh and my comfy pyjamas were on the bed, Yay. I slipped off my top and reached for my top on the bed, but then I stopped and turned around and leaning against the door frame was my Russian God.  
He was just looking at me so I thought I might re-live our past, "See something you like?" Mimicking the night when he found me with Jesse Zeklos, "Get dressed." He snapped back and I was shocked and the harshness of his voice and pulled my top on and turned away. "Rose, are you okay?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulder, I just nodded and got into bed. He perched on the bottom of the bed, "Rose I was only joking, I only said that to try and be like I was on the night with Jesse. Do you remember?" He asked me pleadingly. "Yeah I remember, it hurt just as much then as tonight." And then the cover was pulled of me and I was jerked up into his arms, I hugged him back and as we pulled apart our eyes locked and then our lips were on each other's. He reluctantly pulled away and got up, and got changed into some sweats, just sweats. No shirt, it was totally distracting. He got into bed and held out his arm as if to ask me for a hug. Which I was very willing to oblige too, he held me until I slipped into the unconscious.


End file.
